HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYLA
by Wolfanann
Summary: THIS ISNT ACTUALLLY FROM 13 NOR ITS A PLAY! BUT ITS ABOUT A GIRL NAMED KAYLA AND ITS HER BIRTHDAY THEN HER FAIRY GODMTHER NAMED BRENFA APPEARS AND MAKES HER DAY A LOT BETTER ALONG WITH HER CRUSH CARSON!


**Author's Note:Well hopefully you all like this quick story. Because I didn't make it, my friend (Brenda) made this for my friend, Kayla's birthday. And I'm also in The story surprisingly AND AGAIN I DIDNT MAKE THE STORY. So hope you enjoy if you have questions ask in the comments.**

One night four dumb girls who were conveniently friends were at a festival. The first dumb friend Misty was at the dunking booth she was throwing balls to dunk the person who was Alias. For some reason this strange lady enjoyed seeing Alias suffer in cold water and kept trying to dunk him. The next dumb friend, Brenda, was face painting her own face she didn't want to pay so she "borrowed" paint from the face painting booth, what she painted on her face looked like a cat that a three year old tried to draw but failed miserably. Anyway let's go to Cassy who was helping the teacher with the basketball booth because she's a good nice girl. Now let's go to the birthday girl Kayla who was sitting on a bench acting depressed hoping some hot guy would come and comfort her, it wasn't working so far only Rerene came asking if Kayla would adopt "his" mexican child Samuel, Kayla rejected that offer so Rerene went to the next depressed girl and asked her if she wanted a mexican child. "All I want is a boyfriend for my birthday…" Kayla thought and of course her wish came true. Sort of….

All of a sudden Kayla's fairy godmother popped out. She looked like Brenda expect with a big pink poofy dress and small fairy wings. Kayla fell off the bench in shock "B-Brenda with a big pink poofy dress and small fairy wings?" Kayla stuttered confusly. "I am not this wonderful girl named Brenda I am Brenfa the most fabulous fairy godmother in the world" Brenfa flipped her fabulous hair. "Woah, am I drunk?" Kayla asked. "No" Brenfa hit Kayla's head with her fabulous wand "You are blessed" "Okay so I have three wishes right? Well first I want a huge barbie mansion second I want a hot guy who's my boyfriend an-" Brenfa interrupted "Shush dumb girl lets Brenfa speak, I am not a genie seriously those guys suck and I am going to make you beautiful for the ball you are going to" Kayla raised her eyebrows "What bal-?" Brenfa made a poster appear that said "Come to stupid mexican child ball" with Samuel smiling stupidly on the side. Brenfa handed Kayla the poster "This ball"

"Oh cool so Brenfa go bibbity bobbity boo on me so we can go to this dumb ball" Brenfa sighed "You were supposed to say 'Thank you most fabulous Brenfa for blessing me with your fabulousnes' but fine" Brenfa went bibbity bobbity boo on Kayla making her appear in a slick long purple dress. "Wow I'm hot now where's my ride?" "I don't get paid enough for this…" Brenfa muttered. Brenfa magically created a carriage pulled by two white mustangs (the horses). "Dope, smell ya later Brenfart" Kayla hopped into the carriage and the horse ran to mexican child ball. "It's Brenfa…"

Kayla arrived at mexican child ball in her beautiful carriage and purple dress. Kayla stepped out of the carriage and saw Samuel's castle. "Woah how did Samuel land this sweet place?" "He's the carrot king, Duh" a mysterious voice answered. Kayla turned to see…

...Carson wearing a tux with a red bow tie. "Oh" Kayla blushed "H-Hey Carson what brings you here?" "Samuel's my friend, Friends go to friends party" "Cool" Kayla smiled "Cool" Kayla was creepily staring at Carson for awhile until a familiar looking girl with long brown hair came. "HEY! GET OUT OF THE PARKING LOT YOU CAN'T LOITER AROUND HERE YOU TEENAGERS!" "M-Misty?" Kayla asked "WHO'S MISTY!? I'M MISTKY SAMUEL'S BODYGUARD!" "If your Samuel's body guard then why aren't you guarding Samuel?" Carson inquired "SAMUEL TOLD MISTKY TO ESCORT THE PEOPLE INSIDE THE CASTLE" "Ms. Mistky why are you yelling?" Kayla asked "I'M NOT YELLING NOW COME INSIDE" Inside mexican's child's castle was beautiful the floors were quartz and all the golden tapristries on the wall showed stupid pictures of Samuel. The people inside were dancing to classical music. "This place is lame" Kayla said "Like Samuel, anyway I'm going to be where the bar is, see ya" Carson excused himself. Mistky disappeared somewhere. Kayla heard a horn blow in the distance.

"HEAR-YE HEAR-YE KING SAMUEL THE RULER OF CARROTS WANTS TO TELL Y'ALL SOMETHING SO YOU BETTER LISTEN UP" Kayla saw Samuel on a balcony inside the castle waving to the people bellow. "Hello peasants and ladies I'm here to report that two missing girls escaped my grasp one had short brown hair she's really ugly but she doesn't matter the other girl does matter a lot to me, she has long brown hair with beautiful dark brown eyes and a body that belongs to a model please contact me if you see these girls" A guy who looked like Alias pointed to Mistky "Isn't that the girl with long brown hair?" Then he pointed to Brenfa who was for some reason stuffing her face with cup cakes "And isn't that the ugly girl with short brown hair?" Brenfa slipped a bunch of cupcakes in her arms and went POOF. Mistky just yelled "I'M MISTKY KING SAMUEL'S BODYGUARD!" "I'm looking for Brenda and Misty not Brenfa and Mistky YOU DUMBBUTT" Samuel told Alias"Oh, okay" Alias everything went dark.

Kayla woke up with a Hello Kitty blindfold on her face. "What's going on?" Kayla thought. "What's Kayla doing here?" a voice that sounded like Misty asked "I thought she was with Carson" "She is, I saw her with Carson a few minutes ago" a voice that sounded like Brenda declared "Then who is this?" "Kayla" "But I thought Kayla was with Carson" Misty stated "She is this is a different Kayla from a different universe" "What?" "Remember Samuel was messing with time travel to make you fall in love with him I think Kayla here was an accident from that experiment" Brenda implied. "God that boy is a dumbass, I will never fall in love with him" Misty proclaimed. Brenda smirked "Never say never" Misty said never. Brenda frowned "Now what are we gonna do with this little incident" "Kill her duh" "WHAT?!" "P-Please don't kill me" Kayla pleaded. Misty took out a carrot katana from behind her. "Girl you are NOT gonna kill Kayla 2" Brenda demanded "Yes I am" "No you aren't" "Yes I am" "No you aren't" Misty slashed Kayla."That's for stealing my senpai"

**Author's note:Well that's it, I guess.**


End file.
